This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Axons are the "highways" of cargo transport and communication between neurons. It is important to understand the axonal sub-structural changes in neurodegenerating neurons'axons vs. healthy axons. These axonal 3D sub-structural changes can be annotated using cryo-ET acquired data.